


Fine

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [14]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftermath of the Cube Purge, F/M, M/M, Onesided Huidawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Hyojong leaves, and Hui is fine.





	Fine

Hui was fine.

He was fine. 

He knew that it would happen some day, he wasn’t stupid. 

He knew that fans would read into Hyojong’s relationship with Hyuna, he knew that they’d look at those videos, and try to find a semblance of truth in it. 

Fans were always eager to make up stories of who was dating who, and who might be mated, and he understood. 

It was nice to indulge, to fantasize about things that you really only could guess at. 

He just didn’t think they’d be stupid enough to get caught.

He shouldn’t say that. 

He didn’t think Hyojong or Hyuna were stupid. 

He loved both of them, they were his family.

He’d also known that Hyojong had been dating her. 

He remembered when the beta came bounding to him, his scent dripping in absolutely sunshine as he gushed over Hyuna sunbaenim, as he talked about how pretty noona was, how smart, and cool and cute, and sweet, and talented, and amazing and so many adjectives that he knew.

Hui knew how he felt. 

Because Hui had felt all of those things about Hyojong. 

That was the kicker, because no matter how close they got, how much he wanted to express those thoughts about Hyojong, it didn’t matter. 

Hyuna filled his heart. 

So he was fine. 

He was happy for Hyojong, because why wouldn’t he be? Hyojong was happy, and that was what really mattered to Hui, that he was happy. 

It’s not like Hyojong would have even seen him in that light. 

Why go for another beta, when there was a pretty alpha vying for his attention.

Hui would have never been enough, and he would rather Hyojong have someone who loved him. 

Hyojong and Hyuna couldn’t be together, not publicly anyway. 

Pentagon was still new, they hadn’t even had a win yet, and they were coming up on their second anniversary. 

They weren’t supposed to be dating anyone, and even the group’s mated pair were being low key.

They couldn’t afford for the news to come out, and when it did, he’d hoped that they’d sweep it under the rug, dismiss the fan’s theories like they always did. 

But Hyuna-

He didn’t fault her, she hated living a lie, Hyojong hated not being able to love her publicly. 

He didn’t expect it to happen this way though. 

He didn’t imagine that Cube would do that to them, he didn’t think he would take Hyojong and Hyuna out of the company, especially when Yan An was going on hiatus, because the omega was going through his own problems, things they didn’t know what to do with.

The group was facing a lot of problems and Hui was the leader, and he was fine. 

He was so fine. 

“Hyung?” Hui turned to see their youngest member standing in the door. 

“Yes?” He asked, turning back around to get back to the task at hand. 

He was cleaning out Hyojong’s drawers, and it was fine, because they had to keep going without Hyojong, and they could be successful without them, he was sure that they could. Even thought Hyojong wrote their last title track, and even though he brought unique sound to the group, and a unique visual and vibe. 

They weren’t quite complete without Hyojong.

But it was fine. 

Because he was the leader, and Pentagon would be fine. 

“I’m cleaning out his drawer, it’s cluttering the room,” Hyoong said. 

“Why are you doing that?” Wooseok asked and Hui sighed. 

“His things are everywhere, besides, he doesn’t live here anymore, so why would I keep his things,” Hui said before picking up a picture of the two of them, ripping it up and throwing it in the garbage. 

“Hyung, are you okay,” He asked, putting his hands on the short betas shoulder. 

“I’m fine, I’m fucking fine, everything is fucking fine, he left and it’s fucking fine. They fucked and left me alone and they put their relationship in front of my feelings, so what does it fucking matter? Hyojong is where he wants to be, so why should I keep holding onto him! Why do I have keep up a shrine when he never fucking loved me, I wasn’t enough for him to love, and it’s fine,” Hui unleashed and Wooseok caught his arms as the beta lashed out. 

“It’s not fine, he’s my best friend, and I haven’t heard from him, and I-I can’t do this, I can’t do this without him,” Hui sobbed and Wooseok fell onto his bed, cradling his hyung. 

“Hyung, it’s not fine, you’re not fine,” Wooseok said and Hui buried his face into his shoulder. 

“Why did he leave me? Why did he pick her over me?” Hui asked and Wooseok awkwardly rubbed his hands through his hair. 

Hui appreciated that the alpha was trying to do. He knew this was a lot of pressure for the youngest, to try to keep him together, but Wooseok’s vetiver heavy scent was nothing like the calming eucalyptus scent that Hyojong carried. 

He wouldn’t be able to get over Hyojong, but they’d have to.

They would be just fine.


End file.
